


Can You Forgive Me?

by NickoW



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickoW/pseuds/NickoW
Summary: Craig decides to take a walk to clear his head from the thought of his best friend Clyde having sex with his love Tweek





	Can You Forgive Me?

_Tweek rushes out, stumbling and shocked. ”What the fuck Craig” Wendy says and rushes after Tweek. A moment later she finds him outside the school, sitting against the wall and crying with his knees in the face._

_”Tweek” Wendy says with worry in her voice._

_Tweek gives no response, just keeps sobbing. Wendy sits down next to him in silence. She doesn’t know what to say. It's hard to take in and fully grasp what just happened._

_”I..I.I … I don’t understand” Tweek says with cracking voice._

_”You have done nothing wrong. Craig just can’t handle his emotions and that he is gay. In a sick way he loves you, he just can’t cope with it.”_

_”B.. Bu_.. _But how can he says so to me if he loves me? It makes no sense, he must hate me.”_

_”No he doesn’t, he just hates himself and lashes out at you”_

_”I. I.. It was not e-even me who kissed him, o-or did I do it against_ _his will?”_

_Tweek's crying gets louder and more agonizing._

_”No Tweek, no you did not,” Wendy says with a few tears dropping down her check._

 

_Cartman, Kayle and Stan walks by_

_”Ha-ha guys look at this fag, crying like a little girl,” Cartman says smirkingly._

_Wendy’s face turns stone hard_

_”Tweek you just have to accept that Craig isn't gay and if you try to kiss me, I will fucking break your bones you fucking faggot,” Cartman continues._

_”Are you fucking mental your piece of fat shit, just fuck_ off, _” Wendy says and jumps up in front of Cartman._ _She breaths furious a decimetre from his face_

_Stan pulls Cartman’s arm._

_”Hey dude, knock it off. Let's go, but I’m not gay Tweek so don’t try anything. Okay?” Stan says calmly._

_”Stan, what the fuck is wrong with you?? I’m breaking up with you.”_

_”Wtf! why?”_

_”Just go Stan”_

_”But come on?”_

_” No! I can’t accept this kind of shit”_

_”But!”_

_Tweek still sits down, shaking. He thinks about what is wrong with him. That everyone hates him. He just wants to leave. He can’t take it anymore. He thinks about killing himself. He just wants all of this to stop, whatever it takes._

_”Wow Tweek, now you made Stan’s girl break up with him, you stupid fag,” Cartman shouts_

_Wendy gives Cartman a flat hand that echoes on the School ground._

_”Wtf!” Cartman says with a surprised face as he takes a few steps back._

_”Just come dudes,” Kayle tells Cartman and Stan with a hanging face as he pulls them back.”_

_Stan looks at Wendy with open mouth as he gets pulled away._

 

 

 

I put on my blue sweatshirt and walk outside. I feel so messed up in my head. Mad at Clyde, mad at everyone and everything. Mad at Tweek? I know that he did not want to have sex with Clyde, but was it really all Clyde?

I walk without a specific direction. The sky is completely dark and the only light comes from the streetlight and peoples houses. I hear my phone vibrate. It’s a message from Clyde.

Clyde(20:34): I’m so sorry. I thought you didn’t like him anymore. Can you forgive me please or just talk to me? I fucked up as I always do and....

I put the phone away because I have no intent to listen to or forgive that bastard, even if I just want everything to go back to normal. I’m not sure if there are ways to go back though. Tweek is still…. Tweek. I mean I guess he has reasons to feel let down, angry and everything, but I’m trying. Can he not see that? It's not like he is perfect. Why is it always me that has to fix it? Why do I have to be one that needs to wait for him to calm down?

Deep in my puzzled thoughts, I walk by the school and notice someone standing against the building. "Tweak?" He did not hear me. What is he doing here and why is he smoking? He is looking at the ground with his right foot and body leaning against the wall. He wears his skinny black jeans and a little too big and too long green shirt. The sleeves are tucked up and reveal his small forearms. The blonde hair has even more volume than it usually has. He looks up from the ground and stares at me. His face is so calm and confident, but also scream melancholic. It scares me slightly, but I remain silent and just watching him. He inhales a long one and turns his face back towards the ground. I walk towards him and feel a great urge to talk with him.

He still doesn’t look at me, but he doesn't run away either as I approach him. I lean against the wall, just a meter beside him. Still not saying anything. Tweek inhales his last breath of smoke before he throws it on the ground. He steps on it and then looks me straight in the eyes. His face is cold. I cannot trace any emotions in it.

“Hello"

“Hi” I’m unable to say more even though I have so much I want to tell him, but the words are lost on my tongue. He turns his face away and stares straight ahead of him. Seems like he looks at nothing or into his mind

“What do you want Crag?” His voice is ragged and he seems bothered by my presence.

What do I want? I don't know. I want him and only him. I wanted him to be happy, happy with me.

“I want you Tweek, I want you to be happy,” I say with the hope that he can hear my honesty behind dose words.

“Mm”. What response is that? My heart starts rushing to my annoyance. I hate to lose control.

“Tweek please." Still unable to find the words.

“I what? Hard to speak” he says quickly with mildly irritated voice.

“I’m sorry."

“Why are you apologizing? I’m the one who had sex with your best friend. I’m just a loser psycho that can't do anything right. I’m demanding, awkward, weird and a burden. Just as everyone thinks, including you. I just tried making it easy for you, but now you are here and begging. What are you begging for Craig? You really can't possibly want me in your life? Or is it just access to my ass you want when you are horny at night?

I have a hard time taking in his words. I simultaneously want to go berserker and sink through a black hole. I want to crush Tweek's skull against the wall and also go down on my knees and cry. But all I do is to gaze up at the stars. We stand in silence for a while, but my unclear thoughts are driving me insane.

“You know. I was upset when I heard about you and Clyde, furious actually. You know why? Because I love you. I truly do, so much. It both confuses and scares me. I was a coward, I should have stood up for you, but I didn’t. I said and did things I didn’t really mean. I can’t undo it now. I just don’t want to lose you Tweek."

He looks at me with his head slightly tilted as I wait for him to say anything, but he remains silent. I become nervous and dizzy as I look down at the ground. I wonder if I have messed it all up. Maybe there isn't always a way back. I notice how Tweek appears at the corner of my sight. He put his chin on my shoulder and grabs my hands. My head rests on his shoulder as well with my eyes still on the ground

“Craig, I do love, I really do and have done so for a long time, even when you….” His voice cracks a bit at the end.

“I’m so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I was just so messed up in my head. It’s so hard. I Love you.” I try not to sound desperate but I think I fail.

“But you hurt me and you still hurt me. I do not know if it ever will stop hurting with you.” His voice is so calm.

“I’m sorry. I will never hurt you again, just give me a chance”. I'm trying to hold back the tears, but a few slips down my cheek.

He tightens his grip of my hands. He buries his face in my shoulder and then whispers, “I don’t know “. I suddenly feel his lips touching my throat. My breath rate goes up and the world around me seems to disappear before I close my eyes. His lip goes to my cheeks before he gazes into my eyes. I feel paralyzed and just stare back at him. I gaze down at his small lips. My eyes shut as he pushes my head against the wall with his own. His nose touches mine and all I hear is his breathe as well as my own. His lips find mines. It is a long kiss, but I want more, much more. My body starts itching as the pulse rises. I kiss him back and seconds later my tongue founds his and we both breathing heavy. God, I have missed this.

He suddenly pulls back quickly. His eyes are damp and gone is the confident cold face. I can see the panic in him. He looks more like his old self.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

“Don’t be. It's all my fault” I pull him into me. Want him to feel safe, safe with me.

“It’s not all your fault”. I hug him harder.

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. I love you and everything about you. You are different and that is what makes you interesting”

“Are you sure you don’t like me only cause I look good?” He smiles playfully and I can’t stop myself from smiling in relief too.

“You appearance isn’t a downside, but it’s definitely not the biggest reason” He always looks good or good is an understatement. There is a beauty in all his moods. Sadly the most beautiful of them is also the rarest, happiness.

“Not a downside? Are you calling me average?”

“Shout up silly! You are the hottest person in South Park.” He truly is. I can’t count the times I have gotten lost in his emerald eyes.

“You make it sounds like an achievement” I laugh lightly and give him a soft kiss

“To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world.” He lets out a small laugh

“Are you okay? Don’t remember Craig Tucker being such a sweetie?”

His phones start ringing, breaking our moment into pices. He takes it up and I release my arm that is wrapped around him. I freeze as I see Clyde’s name pop up on the screen.

“Don’t answer that idiot.” I can hear my heart beat as anxiety takes its grip on me. Fucking idiot Clyde.

He looks at me with a plagued grim.

“I’m sorry.” He answers the call and steps away from me. I just watch him and thinking how much I hate Clyde. The longer their conversation goes the happier he seems. Why is laughing? What is Clyde telling him? I feel paranoid, while I step around the same spot, eagerly waiting for the call do end.

He ends the call with a happy face that changes as he walks back to me.

“I think I should go now.” He doesn’t look at me when he says it.

“Why?”

“I just have to” He looks at me with sad eyes. 

“Are you ditching me for Clyde or what is going on? What did that fucker tell you?”

“He is a good person. Out ofthe all people in this town, you should be the one knowing that.” Why does he look angrily at me? I don’t understand.

“I don’t know, he just seems to ruin things at the moment.”

“God, you are so clueless. You have no reason to blame him for anything. That you don’t realise it makes me believe that you don’t deserve him. He cares so much about you man and he makes me feel good about myself.” I’m stunned.

“I’m sorry. I can forgive him. Please give me a chance. I will do anything for you.” He just rolls his eyes.

“You should be the one apologizing to him.” His voice is firm and his face is hard again.

“Sure. I do whatever you want” I grab his arms but he shakes me off.

“Goodbye!” He turns around and walks away.

“Please don’t go” I don’t know what is happening. Everything is falling apart. I run up to him and grab his shoulder. He turns around, crying. I pull him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry. Let me go, please” I let him lose and watch him disappear. My heart is racing and my mind is blank.

It feels empty, so empty.

**Author's Note:**

> it was initially intended as a long one, but I changed what I had written to this. I already have a long one that takes so much time haha.
> 
> So did Tweek end up with Clyde or Craig? Or neither? I don't know even though I have my interpretation. If you want I can write a follow-up on the issue. I think I have a great idea, but at the same time, I like leaving as it is. Happy endings are only for long stories


End file.
